Lamentos Especial de Halloween
by TheSaku
Summary: Para los que siguen Lamentos... Acompañen a nuestros Leo, Ana y Thom en la noche de Halloween... Donde una noche de pedir dulces puede convertirse en una lucha por sobrevivir en... "Lamentos Especial de Halloween"


**Hola aquí les traigo un Two-short especial: 33 Para todos aquellos que leen lamentos ^-^ . Lo dividí en dos partes pues era muy largo para un one-short aunque son algo largos xD. Puede que en la primera parte no haya mucho de terror pero en la segunda hay un poco más: 33**

**Si quieres pasar una noche terrorífica no hay nada como, contar historias, cuentos y relatos de terror durante la noche de brujas.**

**Solo los más valientes son capases de participar en ellos durante una noche donde seres terroríficos y monstruosos de otros mundos están más cerca de nosotros que nunca. Para vosotros, los más intrépidos y curiosos les presento…**

"_**Lamentos en noche de Halloween".**_

**Una experiencia inolvidable que le ocurre a los chicos de las familias Hoover y Wyle x3 Sin más disfruten n.n**

**No sé si abre puesto bien la clasificación.-. Cualquier cosa avísenme se los agradecería mucho ^-^/**

**Disclainer: Candle Cove no me pertenece sino que cambie unas cosas para incluir en este Two-short x33**

**Advertencias: Sangre y un poco de suspenso.**

**Aclaraciones:**

N/A: Nota de la autora

"Pensamientos"

-"Dialogo"-

_Recuerdos_

-"Dialogo de los personajes dentro de la historia"-

**-"Relato del hombre con galera"-**

_**LAMENTOS**_

**XxX**

_**Especial de Halloween **_

_**Parte 1**_

**XxX**

_**"**__**Ya están aquí..."**_

_**(HEATHER O'ROURKE)**_

**XxX**

**Recapitulación de personajes:**

**William Hoover:** Director del FBI, esposo de Sarah Hoover, apariencia peli negro y ojos negros.**Edad:40**

**Sarah Hoover:** Directora del equipo de científicos, esposa de William Hoover, hermana de Fernando Wyle, apariencia pelo rubio y ojos verdes.**Edad:35**

**Anabela Hoover:** Hija de William y Sarah Hoover, hermana de Leonardo Hoover, prima de Thomas Wyle, apariencia pelo rubio y ojos negros.**Edad:19**

**Leonardo Hoover:** Hijo de William y Sarah Hoover, hermano de Anabela Hoover, primo de Thomas Wyle, apariencia peli negro y ojos celestes.**Edad:17**

**Fernando Wyle:** Subdirector del área de inteligencia, padre de Thomas Wyle, hermano de Sarah Hoover, apariencia pelo rubio y ojos azules. **Edad: 39**

**Thomas Wyle: **Hijo de Fernando Roberts, primo de Anabela y Leonardo Hoover, apariencia pelo castaño y ojos azules. **Edad: 18**

**XxX**

**Washington 18:00 hs (Tarde de Halloween) **

-"¿Dime otra vez porque estoy vestido así?"- Cuestiono un azabache con una gotita en su frente.

-"Da es obvio, porque"- Le sonrió despreocupadamente la rubia.

A decir verdad, no le molestaba el hecho de que Ana le obligara a ir de compras y esas cosas, pero definitivamente estar vestido como lo estaba ahora era mucho peor que ver a su hermana pasear de una tienda a la otra.

-"Te lo repito no saldré vestido así a la calle"- La apunto con su dedo amenazándola.

-"Estas re lindo, no sé de qué te quejas"- Los ojos negros de Ana examinaron la figura de Leo de cabeza a los pies.

Sus cabellos negros estaban desordenados dándole un aspecto intimidante pero a la vez tierno, en su cara traía puesto un antifaz de color azul que por detrás estaba atado con dos nudos y lo sobrante de la tela caía hasta la mitad de su espalda.

En el cuello traía un tipo de collar ajustado de color negro.

En el torso una remera del mismo color que el antifaz y arriba de esta un chaleco negro. Y de la cintura para abajo un pantalón tipo militar pero solo un poco ancho no demasiado metido claro está dentro de unas botas cuyo color de ambos era negro.

Y por ultimo sin olvidar el par de fabulosas katanas atadas a su espalda.

-"Emm... Ahora que lo pienso, creo que te falta algo"-

Leo se hecho hacia atrás pegando su espalda contra la pared, dándole a entender que no tenia escapatoria.

-"Basta, no me agregues mas accesorios que no los soporto mas"- Exclamo mirándola horrorizado, Ana no pudo evitar reírse leo parecía tan asustado como si le hubieran dicho que tenía más de 3 clases semanales con Micheles.

-"Esta bien, tu ganas no te agregare más cosas"- Lo que provoco un suspiro de alivio en el pelinegro-"Ahora vamos"-Exclamo emocionada la rubia al momento que agarraba el brazo de leo y lo arrastraba hacia la puerta, pero no contaba que este se soltara de inmediato.

-"¿Enserio iras así?"- Pregunto al momento que le caía una gotita por la frente.

-"He? ¿Qué tiene de malo?"- Exclamo mirándose.

El disfraz de Ana consistía en un vestido muy vaporoso de color rosa y un gran moño adornaba su espalda. Su pelo estaba suelto cayéndole por su espalda hasta la mitad de esta arriba del pelo traía una tiara. Unos guantes blancos y por ultimo un par de aros redondos de color celeste. (N/A: Si no sean dado cuenta esta disfrazada de la princesa de Mario xD).

Unos ladridos lo atrajeron de nuevo a la realidad dirigiéndose su mirada hacia la puerta y casi se cae de espaldas a ver a Sam como estaba.

-"¿Esto es enserio? Ni Sam se ha salvado de tu locura de disfrazarnos"-

Y no era para menos Sam su perra tenía en su espalda una montura color rojo y en sus patas traseras y delanteras tenía cuatro zapatillitas del mismo color. Y por ultimo en su cuello un collar negro donde tenía un colgante en forma de huevo con manchas rojas. (N/A: Si no se han dado cuenta es Joshi también de Mario xD).

-"Neh si esta tierna"- Sonrió divertida.

-"¿No somos grandes para ir a pedir dulces?"-

-"Claro que no, aquí la mayoría los pide hasta los 20 años"- Explico a modo de maestra-"Aparte con los disfraces no se ve bien la edad"-

-¿Ya están listos?- Una voz conocida entro por la puerta y Leo observo al recién llegado-"¿Qué les parece mi disfraz?"-

Ambos hermanos observaron a Thomas, traía puesto una camisa blanca con volados en los puños, arriba de esta un chaleco negro que estaba conectada con una capa negra de dos colores el que se veía era claramente negro y el que estaba debajo de esta roja sangre, un pantalón de vestir oscuro, unos zapatos también de vestir negros y unos guantes blancos.

Y por ultimo en su cara traía el pelo peinado hacia atrás, unos lentes de contacto de color rojo y por ultimo unos colmillos falsos con manchas rojas en las puntas (N/A: Es dracula xD).

-"Valla… es la primera vez que te veo peinado"- Comento riendo la rubia, contagiando a Leo quien también rio fuertemente, el castaño les dio una mirada ofendido.

-"Y a ti es la primera vez que te veo vestida como una señorita"- Se burlo él.

Ana ya estaba por empezar una batalla campal con Thomas pero fueron interrumpidos por sus padres.

-"Valla se ven grandiosos"- Alago la rubia mayor.

-"Es verdad, conseguirán muchos dulces"- Comento Fernando sonriendo.

-"Gracias"- Contestaron al unisolo los chicos.

-"Acuérdense de no regresar tarde"- William se dirigió con una mirada seria hacia los chicos quienes asintieron-"Jim y Alan los acompañaran a los tres"-

-"Pero papa, sería raro que fueran ellos con nosotros"- Se quejo la oji negro.

-"Ana ya hablamos de esto, ellos estarán a una distancia prudente pero los acompañaran"- Sentencio su padre.

-"Esta bien"- suspiro rendida.

-"Es para cuidarlos"- Acoto su madre tratando de animarla.

-"No te preocupes tía ya se le pasara"-El castaño intervino sonriendo-"¿A qué hora regresaran?"- Le pregunto a su padre, quien lo miro y sonrió.

-"No lo sabemos, puede tardar bastante ya que la reunión es con los directores de las áreas de la organización, no te preocupes cuando estemos por venir los contactaremos, mientras puedes quedarte a dormir"-

-"Genial, nos divertiremos los tres juntos ¿Verdad Leo?"-

-"Si"- Contesto el pelinegro. A pesar de que era demasiado efusivo Thomas era un gran compañero en juegos y era muy divertido.

-"Bueno nos retiramos, se nos hace tarde cuídense"- Se despidió William, seguido de Sarah y Fernando quienes lo siguieron luego de saludar a los chicos.

Una vez más los chicos y Sam se quedaron solos.

-"Bueno, al parecer tendremos que ir con protectores"- Murmuro Ana, posando una mano en su frente-"Ni que nos fueran a secuestrar"-

-"Ya sabes cómo son"- Comento Thom-"Aparte no pensemos en eso sino vallamos a conseguir dulces"-

-"Tienes razón, Aparte es la primera vez que Leo va a ira pedir dulces así que aremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo"- Exclamo dando un discurso.

Al nombrado le bajo una gotita por la frente, seguramente esto de pedir dulces seria cansador. Pero de pronto su semblaje se entristeció, no sabía si alguna vez había salido a pedir dulces con alguien en sus años anteriores. Los otros dos dándose cuenta de su ánimo, lo agarraron cada uno de un brazo.

-"Leo quien pida más dulce gana"- Lo reto el castaño, el sabia que el pelinegro nunca se negaba a un reto.

-"Yo también entro y el que pierda tendrá que tener una clase mas con Michelle"- A los tres ocupantes de la habitación les dio escalofríos al escuchar ese nombre, ya que Thomas también lo tenia de tutor a veces.

-"Esto será una masacre"- Exclamo asustado el castaño tratando de retratarse.

-"No seas gallina"- Le dijo Ana-"¿Que dices Leo?"- Puso su mano en el aire en modo de que ella si entraba en la apuesta. Leo trago grueso y apoyo su mano encima a la de su hermana. Los hermanos Hoover miraron al pequeño Wyle quien solo le bajo una gota de sudor por la frente.

-"Ya que"- Comento antes de apoyar su mano igual que lo habían hecho los dos anteriores.

Ana sonrió maliciosamente empezando a decir que ella les ganaría a los dos y Thomas le contradecía que el seria quien ganaría. Leo sonrió olvidándose de sus pensamientos por una vez.

**XxX**

Leo miraba emocionado de un lado a otro, todos los niños y adolecentes estaban con disfraces geniales, cada uno vestía de cosas distintas, algunos aterradores y otros que no lo eran pero aun estaban geniales.

La noche era perfecta para salir a la calle, la luna alumbraba todo, no había ninguna nube, y las decoraciones de la noche de brujas brillaban en las casas, en los postes de luz, en todos lados prácticamente, no podía darse vuelta sin encontrar una calabaza.

-"Bien, empecemos"- Sonrió emocionada la chica-"Ahora Leo ¿Te acuerdas de la frase que te enseñe?"-

-"¿Truco o dulce? ¿Esa frase?"- Pregunto dudando.

-"Perfecto, si esa estás listo para pedir dulces"- Lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastro camino a una casa seguido de Thomas y Sam.

A la casa que se dirigían estaba decorada con guirnaldas de murciélagos donde estas brillaban posadas en el buzón de cartas. En la parte del jardín delantero había lapidas y arañas de tamaño mediano en estas, el piso estaba cubierto de lo que parecía de telarañas y en el sendero para llegar a la puerta de la casa había calaveras con velas adentro que le daban un aspecto escalofriante a estas.

En las ventanas tenia calaveras negras con los ojos rojos que brillaban. Y en la puerta un esqueleto gigantes que se reía espeluznantemente y en el techo sobre sus cabezas caían arañas que subían y bajaban.

Leo y los chicos llegaron a la entrada. Ana golpeo la puerta.

-"Bien cuando abra, decimos la frase"- Dijo recordándoselo a los chicos quienes asintieron.

La puerta se abrió con un chillido y una risa del esqueleto diciendo_ "Bienvenidos". _Se asomo una mujer que parecía de unos 35 años quien al verlos sonrió, estaba vestida de bruja.

-"¿Dulce o Truco?"- Sonrieron los tres y Sam pego un ladrido también.

-"Valla que bonitos están"- Dijo mirándolos incluyendo a Sam –"Por supuesto que les daré dulces no queremos travesuras"- Bromeo la mujer sacando un bol con dulces y sacando cuatro puñados uno para cada uno y le puso en su bolsa a Sam quien tenía incluido que le había puesto Ana, una pequeña bolsa colgando en el cuello.

-"Gracias"- Agradecieron los chicos.

-"De nada, Feliz Hallowen"- Se despidió la mujer quien empezó a atender a otros chicos que habían llegado a su casa.

-"Valla nuestra primera casa y nos dio bastantes dulces"- Comento la rubia al ver en su bolsa.

-"Si"- Concordó el castaño-"Ahora seguiremos con nuestro recorrido"- Dijo comenzando a caminar de nuevo por la vereda.

Leo se encontraba entretenido viendo sus dulces, no sabía porque pero al ver esos caramelos le dio de repente nostalgia , solo salió de su trance cuando noto que Ana bufo molesta al ver a los guardaespaldas al menos media cuadra detrás de ellos.

-"No se cansan"-

-"Ana están al menos 15 metros detrás de nosotros, no te molestan"- La reprendió Leo.

-"No tengo problema con ellos, lo que me molesta es que no nos sacan la vista de encima"-

-"Pues te tengo noticias ese es su trabajo"-Le contesto Thom.

-"No me digas"- Comento irónica ella.

-"Vamos, vamos a esa casa"- Leo comenzó a correr a la casa del frente, la verdad es que a Ana no le molestaba que ellos estuvieran hay, sino que llamaban mucho la atención, ya que cuando ellos paraban los escoltas también y los niños que caminaban por las calles que no eran pocos a decir verdad se paraban a mirar a los hombres de traje como si fueran bichos raros. También obviamente que no le gustaba ser vigilada por eso se ponía explosiva, le cayó una gotita por la frente al recordar el carácter de su hermana.

-"Leo espéranos"- Sintió el grito de Ana, haciéndolo reír.

**XxX**

**Washington 19:30 hs (Tarde de Halloween)**

Ya habían recorrido al menos 40 casas, las bolsas estaban casi hasta el tope y no paraban de reír por lo que había pasado hace rato.

-"No lo puedo creer como los confundieron"- Reía graciosamente Thomas y no era para menos.

_Hace apenas unos minutos habían ido a una casa y los atendió una señora mayor dándole bastantes caramelos, claro después de jalarle a los tres los cachetes dejándoselos rojos, típico de las abuelas._

_Salieron sobándose los cachetes de esa casa y cuando se dieron vuelta para ver a los custodios quienes ahora solo estaban a solo 5 metros de ellos, se llevaron una sorpresa cuando vieron como la misma señora que los había agarrado de los cachetes les daba unos dulces en dos bolsas y los agarraba de los cachetes cuando les dijo que se agacharan._

_-"Que bonitos disfraces niños"-_

_-"Señora nosotros…"- Trataba de explicarse Jim nervioso._

_-"No agradezcan solo disfruten los dulces"- Sonrió antes de volver a entrar en la casa dejando a dos custodios con cachetes rojos y muy apenados y a los chicos riéndose._

-"Sinceramente creo que necesita urgente lentes"- Seguían hablando Thomas y Ana.

Leo solo sonreía, pero su atención pronto se vio centrada en un pequeño objeto moviéndose, que pronto comenzó a correr, entonces el también comenzó a hacerlo seguido de Sam quien anteriormente cuando vio al objeto pego un ladrido, al parecer la perra también lo había visto.

-"Leo, ¿Qué pasa?"- Sintió el grito de Ana, pero no le prestó atención solo siguió lo que había visto.

Ana vio como Leo empezó a correr y salió disparada igual que Thomas. Seguramente los custodios también vendrían corriendo detrás de ellos.

No sabía que había pasado pero tanto Leonardo como Sam habían empezado a correr luego del ladrido de la perra.

-"Leo espera!"- Grito intentando que parara pero no le llevaba el apunte, ya que doblo en dos cuadras seguidas, ellos dos de milagro le seguían el paso.

Al dar vuelta en la esquina que lo vieron hacerlo, se pararon de golpe al no encontrarlo, miraron buscando entre las calles a él o Sam pero no los vieron entre los niños.

-"¿Donde fueron?"-

-"¿Dónde está tu hermano?"-Apareció Alan al lado de Ana-"¿Que paso?"-

-"No lose solo salió corriendo"- Respondió nerviosa, no sabía que había pasado.

-"Quédate con ellos, buscare al niño"- Dijo Jim y empezó a correr por la cuadra mirando hacia todos lados. Mientras que Alan se quedo al lado de ellos y miraba a los alrededores.

-"¿Maldición que pasa?"- Thomas marcaba en el celular y se lo ponían en el oído, volvía a colgar y de nuevo marcaba.

-"¿Que sucede?"-

-"Escucha llamo al número de Leo"- Colgó y volvió a marcar solo que esta vez lo puso en alta voz-"Disculpe… el numero que usted intenta comunicarse no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio por favor…"- Colgó-"¿Como puede ser posible que no esté en el área de servicio?"- Cuestiono sin comprender-"Lo perdimos de vista solo unos segundos, no tenía el celular apagado y es imposible que no esté dentro del área de servicio es decir estamos en una ciudad eso es imposible!"-

-"Esto no me gusta, tengo un mal presentimiento"- Susurro Ana.

De pronto les llamo la atención un grito.

-"Lía espera, No corras!"- Dieron media vuelta encontrándose con una niña de unos aparente 15 años de cabello pelirroja pasar corriendo a 5 metros de ellos corriendo seguida de una castaña. Solo fue cuestión de un segundo que se miraran y se pusieran de acuerdo para seguirlas.

-"Hey esperen!"- Escucharon la potente voz del custodio pero solo tenían en mente correr, algo estaba muy raro en todo esto.

Alcanzaron a la chica castaña y unos cuantos metros adelante iba la pelirroja.

-"¿Que sucede?"- Cuestiono la rubia.

-"No lo sé, mi hermana de repente empezó a correr sin motivo"- Respondió una niña asustada, solo eso basto para que Thomas y Ana se miraran con dudas. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

Después de seguir a la niña por los callejones, dando vueltas en algunos cruses salieron de allí, llegando a una calle poco transitada, vieron como la niña continuaba corriendo hacia un edificio que parecía un teatro abandonado, aunque tenía algunas decoraciones, se sorprendieron al ver entrar varios niños y adolecentes corriendo, no perdieron el tiempo y ellos incluyendo a la castaña se dirigieron hacia allí.

Corriendo hacia la entrada pudieron ver en la puerta un par de esqueletos con un cartel que decía en rojo _**"Solo se permiten niños".**_ Y al otro lado de la puerta el otro con un cartel igual solo que decía _**"Candle Cove"**_ y debajo de este un cronometro…

**00:05…**

La pelirroja entro dentro...

**00:04…**

-"Rápido entremos, no sé porque pero quiero estar dentro cuando llegue a cero"- Grito Thomas al apurar el paso al igual que las dos chicas.

**00:03… **

Faltaban tres metros nomas.

**00:02…**

Otro niño de cabello negro entro…

**00:01**

Ellos entraron…

**00:00…**

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos con un fuerte golpe…

-"¿Como sabias que algo pasaría?"- Cuestiono la rubia tomando mucho aire.

-"Siempre pasa en las películas de terror"- Murmuro algo incomodo por su acotación, antes de que Ana le reclamara la interrumpieron.

**-"Bienvenidos la función comenzara en 5 minutos tomen asientos por favor"- **Se escucho una fuerte voz y un poco tétrica por todo el lugar.

Los dos recién fueron consientes de su alrededor, frente a ellos solo había una única ruta un largo pasillo que estaba a oscuras, que estaba adornado por caras de payasos con unas sonrisas que mostraban sus dientes afilados y sonrisas siniestras donde los ojos parecían observarte fijamente, los cuales brillaban con colores fluorescentes lo que permitían ver el pasillo delante de ellos.

-"No me gusta este lugar"- Murmuro la pequeña castaña.

-"A mí tampoco"- Comento la rubia, ese lugar daba escalofríos-

"Vamos a buscar a tu hermana y nosotros a ver si encontramos a Leo"- Dijo Thomas empezando a caminar al frente. No sabían si Leo estaba ahí pero había pasado con él lo mismo que con la hermana de esa chica, así que tendría que estar aquí si lo pensaban según lo visto.

Caminaron por el pasillo apresurados, queriendo salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, se toparon con una cortina roja la cual Thomas la corrió, y se toparon con una sala repleta de personas, bueno en este caso desde niños de 13 años hasta algunos de al parecer 18 años. La sala tenía el mismo decorado que el pasillo solo que en vez de ser payasos eran muñecos.

-"¡Lía!"- Escucharon a la chica gritar y correr hasta su hermana la cual estaba sentada en una de las butacas de la sala, lo raro era que miraba al frente como esperando algo-"¿Por qué corriste así?"- La rubia y el castaño se acercaron mirando a los demás ocupantes de la sala quienes todos miraban hacia al frente, sin moverse, esto cada vez ponía más nervioso a estos dos-"¿Lía?"-Pregunto al no recibir respuesta de su hermana-"¡No me ignores!"- La zamarreo fuertemente, recibiendo un pequeño salto de la afectada quien se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-"¿Sofía?"- pregunto dudosa Lía-"¿Porque me zamarreas?"- Cuestiono

-"Pues porque mas, Me estabas ignorando aparte no me has dicho porque saliste corriendo"-

-"¿Correr? ¿Estás bien Sofí? En ningún momento Salí corriendo"- Esto sorprendió a los tres parados-"¿Aparte dónde estamos? No me dijiste que íbamos a venir a ver una obra"- reprocho la pelirroja.

-"¿De verdad no recuerdas que saliste corriendo?"- Pregunto de nuevo su hermana.

-"No corrí Sofía, sabría si corrí, solo me pare al ver un muñeco"-

-"¿Muñeco?"- Cuestionaron los tres.

-"Si un títere que estaba en la calle"- Eso inquieto mas a Ana quien se alejo un poco y comenzó a buscar a Leo con la mirada.

-"¡Leo!"- Exclamo felizmente al verlo sentado en unas filas más adelante, corrió hacia donde estaba y paso delante de otro niños al entrar en la fila donde estaba el pelinegro, cada fila tenía un espacio de medio metro para estar más cómodo por lo cual le fue fácil pasar, pero al llegar se quedo quieta. Thomas llego a su lado y observo a Leo quien miraba al frente como los demás y para su sorpresa Sam estaba acostada en el piso gruñendo con las orejas agachadas.

-"Sam"- Llamo Ana agachándose frente a la perra quien la vio y se levanto de repente lamiéndole la cara, al parecer se puso feliz al verla.

-"Leo reacciona"- Le llamo Thomas, pero nada, entonces hiso lo mismo que había hecho Sofía con su hermana, ganándose un salto del pelinegro-"¿Leo?"-

-"¿Quien más? ¿Estás bien Thom?"- Cuestiono el azabache llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-"¿Leo porque saliste corriendo así?"- El nombrado dirigió una mirada a su hermana quien estaba tratando de sonar normal pero estaba nerviosa se lo podía notar-"Y no me mientas diciendo que no saliste corriendo"- Tanto la rubia como el castaño esperaron su respuesta, pero solo se ganaron una mirada de duda del chico.

-"¿Correr? En ningún momento he corrido"-

-"Leo…"- Ana esperaba que estuviera bromeando con ellos aunque ni ella misma se lo creyera.

-"¿Leo que es lo que te acuerdas?"- Interrumpió el castaño.

-"Estaban hablando sobre cómo le hacía falta anteojos a la señora, cuando vi un muñeco mirándonos"-Vio que le tiraban miradas sorprendidas- "Y no digan que estoy loco porque vi un muñeco mirándonos"- Se cruzo de brazos enojado Leo.

-"Que tipo de muñeco"- Cuestiono mas apresurada Ana.

-"Un títere"- Fue la simple respuesta de Leo volviendo a llevarse la mano a la cabeza-"No recuerdo más, ¿Por cierto como terminamos en un teatro?"- Cuestiono mirando alrededor-"¿Porque todos miran hacia adelante?"-

-"Escucha Leo…"- Thomas fue interrumpido por una música de fondo y tambores, mirando hacia los costados pudieron observar como los espectadores comenzaban a llevarse la mano a la cabeza y mirar a los costados, como desorientados, el castaño le hiso una seña a Ana para que se sentara. Se apagaron la luz de la sala quedando solo iluminados por las imágenes de los muñecos de los costados.

Ana se sentó en la butaca vacía al lado izquierdo de Leo y Thomas a la derecha de este. Mirando desconfiados a los lados.

-"Es una larga historia"- Le dijo al pelinegro, que estaba confundido.

-"¿Donde está Sofía?"-

-"Le he dicho que se queden sentadas hasta que veamos cómo salir"- Le respondió Thom a Ana.

-"¿Donde estarán Jim y Alan cuando se los necesitan?"- Exclamo la rubia encogiéndose en su asiento, no le gustaba estar ahí, solo quería salir, llevarse a Thomas y a Leo.

**-"Bienvenidos, en esta noche especial escucharan una historia que los aras temblar"- **Se escucho la misma voz que los chicos había escuchado antes, sacando escalofríos a estos.

-"¿De quién fue la idea de venir acá?"- Cuestiono un nervioso Leo, esa voz le daba mala espina.

Antes de que alguien le contestara, la música subió de volumen, como diciendo que se callaran.

**-"La historia que les voy a relatar es vieja en verdad, en la noche de Halloween el sale a jugar"-** Se pudo ver salir un hombre con galera desde las sombras del escenario al momento que se iluminaba todo la parte del escenario **-"No te quedes solo en la oscuridad porque cuando menos acuerdes… el te va a atrapar"- **Una sonrisa de terror salió de la boca del hombre quien mostro todos sus dientes.

Se apago la luz del escenario dejando a todos en silencio solo con una música tétrica de fondo en eso se sienten pasos.

**-"Había una vez una niña llamada Percy era un niña solitaria, no tenía amigos pues era muy rara"-** A medida que la voz del hombre iba relatando se escuchaban pasos por todo el lugar, de pronto se prendió una pequeña luz dentro del escenario dando lugar a ver a una pequeña niña de espaldas, su cabello era rubio y estaba vestida como una pirata por lo que se podía observar**-"Sus padres eran irresponsables y siempre estaba sola"-** La niña se levanto aun dándoles la espalda**-"Pero un día izo un amigo o al menos eso pensó"-** Mas pasos se escucharon por el lugar, la luz se volvió a apagar.

-"Tonta, Tonta, eres un fenómeno!"- Murmullo de niños se escuchaban por todo el lugar-"Bruja!"- Abucheos.

De pronto se sintieron los llantos de una niña.

Los hermanos Hoover y Wyle se trataron de meter más en el asiento, eso daba terror y para colmo lo único que se podía ver eran las horrorosas figuras de payasos brillando en las paredes y los llantos de una niña, que suponían que eran de la rubia.

-"¿Por qué lloras pequeña?"- Una voz deformada se sintió, no era la misma que la del hombre de galera pero era igual de tenebrosa.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- La niña aun sollozaba.

-"Yo soy el roba pieles"- Se prendió una luz color roja en el escenario mostrando a Percy mirando hacia su costado pero lo único que ellos veían era oscuridad. Lo extraño es que no podían verle la cara a la niña, sino que era tapado por su cabello rubio, solo había poca luz solo para poder verle la cabeza y la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-"¿Tú serás mi amigo verdad?"- Le pregunto la pequeña rubia.

-"Claro pequeña"- respondió el roba pieles, aunque su tono de voz sonó cínico.

-"¿Dime porque tu boca se mueve de lado a lado?"- Esto extraño a los chicos, moverse de lado a lado.

-"Es fácil pequeña, porque así puedo arrancarle la piel mejor a los niños"- De pronto se prendió otra luz roja y escucharon gritos seguramente del público, es decir los otros niños que hay estaban, Sam gruño fuertemente y Leo apretó los lados de su asiento al ver lo que había debajo de la luz roja que se acababa de prender. Hay mirándolos fijamente una cabeza de esqueleto se podía observar, lo aterrador era que no miraba a la chica frente a él, sino que miraba hacia donde estaba el publico y sonreía, es decir sonreía como si estuviera vivo moviendo la mandíbula de un lado a otro en vez de moverla de arriba abajo como seria normalmente. Estaba usando una galera color negra como el hombre de antes y a huesudo cuerpo lo cubría una capa que estaba cosida al parecer de pedazos de algo que no se veía bien.

Vieron como regreso a mirar a Percy y le apoyo una mano en su cabeza.

-"¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Tengo muchos juguetes y podrás conocer a muchos amigos y jugar con ellos para siempre"-

-"¿Para siempre? ¿Tendré amigos?"- La voz de la niña era de ilusión.

-"Claro solo confía en mi"- Le tendió su huesuda mano, la niña aun dudando acepto. La luz roja se apago.

**-"Claro que cometió el peor error que un niño puede hacer, si un extraño te quiere llevar acepta pero después no critiques sus métodos de jugar"-** La risa estrepitosa salió de todos los lugares, el hombre con galera reía maniática mente, pero solo lo podían sentir mas no ver. Sam gruñía cada vez mas fuerte.

-"¿Donde están los niños?"- La voz de la niña se escucho mas no se prendió ninguna luz.

Se sintió el ruido de una puerta cerrándose y un suave **clik **que daba entender que la puerta nunca más se abriría.

-"No te preocupes, estarás pronto con ellos"- Se escucharon pasos y como si arrastrara algo.

Se prendió la luz roja alumbrando a la niña que retrocedía, hasta la pared, por fin se pudo ver su cara que estaba horrorizada mirando a la oscuridad.

-"¿Qué haces?"- Pregunto atemorizada.

La luz se apago.

-"Lo que hago mejor comer tu piel"- Se sintió la tenebrosa voz, y un grito aterrador que los heló.

Un golpe sordo.

Un grito.

Otro golpe.

No más grito.

Se prendió la luz.

Un charco de sangre en el piso y sobre de este un hacha.

Se prendió otra luz.

El come piel estaba de espalda.

Se apago la luz

Se prendió la luz.

El come piel los miraba fijamente, con su mandíbula que se movía de un lado a otro, llena de sangre goteando donde caía hasta el piso.

Se apago la luz.

-"Quiero irme de aquí"- Los chicos pudieron sentir los llantos entre el público y las voces de los espectadores queriendo irse. Leo estaba pálido su mirada estaba en el escenario aunque no veía nada. Estaba descompuesto y no iba a mentir aterrado también.

Thomas y Ana tampoco estaban bien se les veía en la cara el puro horror que tenían. Sam comenzó a ladrar parada.

-"Vayámonos de aquí"- Se oyó la voz aterrada de algún chico del público y pasos al parecer levantándose de los asientos, Thomas se levanto, agarro del brazo a Leo y del otro a Ana quienes aun estaban perturbados sin reaccionar. Pero todos los murmullos y llantos de niños pararon de golpe al sentir una risa maniática.

-"¿Donde creen que van?"- La risa aumentaba-"Esto recién comienza"- Se sintieron pisadas fuertes, se prendieron las luces pero para horrores de todos había muñecos que antes no estaban ahí y todos traían hachas y sonreían como locos. La luz empezó a parpadear.

Se prende y se apaga.

El come piel comienza a bajar del escenario.

La luz se apaga completamente.

-"Voy por ustedes"- Se escucharon pisadas.

Se prendió la luz y el esqueleto ya no estaba en su lugar sino que había bajado del escenario.

Los chicos de la primera fila comenzaron a gritar y algunos trataban de correr pero al prenderse y apagar la luz y combinado con la desesperación se chocaban entre ellos y caían al piso. Los muñecos comenzaron a moverse. Ana despertó y con desesperación agarra a los dos chicos tratando de protegerlos y ver cómo salir de ahí. Sam comenzó a ladrar mas fuerte y gruñir hacia todos lados.

Se apaga la luz.

Llantos.

Gritos.

Pasos.

Risas de los muñecos.

Todo mezclado solo podía mezclarse en una palabra **Horror**.

Se prende la luz.

Un muñeco se paro frente a ellos, Ana vio con horror como el hacha era levantada asía ellos tres. Su mente quedo en blanco al igual que la de los chicos. La rubia trato de cubrirlos con su cuerpo a Leo y Thomas, mirando como el hacha bajaba de a poco.

Sam mordió el pie del muñeco pero no paso nada, mas solo le pego un patada a la perra corriéndola del camino.

Leo solo vio como varios niños eran amenazados con hachas al igual que ellos.

Solo sintió un grito colectivo de todos los niños y adolescentes que estaban en el lugar, siendo por fin consiente que él era uno de los que estaban gritando junto con Ana y Thomas…

Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue el hacha terminando de bajar…

**¿Continuara?**

**XxX**

"_**Quiero irme de aquí"**_

_**(Anónimo)**_

**XxX**

Subido a las 24:00hs del 31 de octubre de 2013.

Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte x33 Me salió re extenso x-x

Nunca pensé que me abarcara casi 15 hojas xD

Si les gusto esperen la segunda parte.

**¡Feliz Halloween 2013!**

**TheSaku…**


End file.
